Happy Reality Ever After
by forensicsfan
Summary: SN - A look into the life of two ordinary people experiencing the reality of wedded 'bliss'.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but I'm always willing to buy George and Jorja a cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:** Ok, so there are so many stories where life is just a little too perfect that I just had to write this. Real life isn't perfect, but it doesn't mean that you can't love people anyway.

* * *

"Don't even think about touching me until you take a shower." Sara didn't even look up from the forensics journal which lay open on the counter next to the stove where she was stirring a pot of chili.

The sound of footsteps inched towards her.

She let out a sigh and glanced over her shoulder, raising a single eyebrow in warning at Nick. "I mean it."

Nick frowned. This was certainly not how he had pictured newlywed bliss. "Sara." There was a distinct whine in his voice.

She pursed her lips together to keep from laughing at his boyish expression. "I'm not the one that's covered in," she furrowed her brow and sniffed, wrinkling her nose and stifling a smirk, "organic material."

Nick rolled his eyes. "You can just say it you know. It's fertilizer."

She couldn't repress her smirk any longer. "What did you do, roll in it?"

"Slipped." Nick answered sheepishly. "I didn't realize that the grass was wet." He took another step towards her, intent on being amorous.

Sara raised both brows as she turned around and held up her hand. "Nick. Shower."

"But, honey, I just want to show you how much I love you." He feigned a pout even as he took another step towards her.

"Nick Stokes." Sara's tone stopped him in his tracks. "You and I both know that organic material," she gestured towards the muck all over his clothes, "and synthetics," she tugged at the front of her shirt, "don't mix, and you know how much I hate shopping."

He let out a resigned sigh and raised an eyebrow hopefully. "Kiss?"

She let out a soft chuckle. "As long as the only part of you that touches me is your lips." She stepped forward and planted a quick peck on his lips before stepping back and pointing down the hallway to the bathroom. "Shower."

Nick waggled his eyebrows at her. "Wanna come with me?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Do you remember the last time we tried that?"

He winced at the memory, casting her an apologetic glance.

She smirked at him. "I'm not particularly interested in throwing my back out again and having to explain to the paramedics how I ended up that way while worrying about whether or not I'm flashing all of them." The experience had been particularly embarrassing because Hank had been part of the crew that had responded to the call.

"I really am sorry about that." Nick leaned over and gave her a soft kiss before turning around and heading down the hallway to the bathroom.

A short time later Sara felt a strong pair of arms snaking around her waist followed by a pair of lips pressing against her cheek as she stirred the pot of chili. "Hey, honey, do you really think that it's a good idea for you to eat that?" Nick tried to keep his tone gentle.

Sara stiffened slightly. "And just why shouldn't I eat chili?"

Nick thought for a moment before answering, knowing he'd better be careful unless he wanted to sleep on the sofa. "Do the words 'silent but deadly' mean anything to you?"

She scoffed. "You're one to talk. I don't think I've ever heard anyone as loud as you."

Nick planted another kiss this time on her neck. "It's perfectly normal to pass a little gas during sex."

Sara's eyebrows flew upward. "A little? Baby, we couldn't have an open flame around you or the whole house might blow up."

"Exaggerating a little aren't we?" Nick teased as he began nibbling on her ear, sliding his hands up the front of her shirt.

Sara grabbed his hands firmly and pushed them downward. "Nick, we need to eat."

"Sara." There was an edge of a whine in his voice. "I just want to show you how much I love you."

She turned around and stared him down. "Nick, set the table, we need to eat first."

He grinned at her before turning around and obliging her.

A few moments later as Sara turned to bring the chili to the table, she caught Nick unapologetically staring at her. Even though they had dated for six months before they'd gotten married, she still had a hard time getting used to being stared at. "What?"

Nick grinned as he kept staring. "You have the finest ass of any woman I know."

She smirked. "It's fat. I must have gained ten pounds since we got married." She had put on a little weight in the last three months, but it had only served to give a bit of a curve to her figure.

Nick waggled his eyebrows. "Sara if you've gained weight it's in all the right places." He was staring at her chest.

Sara cleared her throat. "Hello. I'm up here."

Nick's eyes snapped to hers. "I just think that you're sexy."

She smiled. "I think you are too, but when we're talking, I'd like you to look at me, not these."

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself. When I'm sitting down and you're standing up they're at eye level." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and let out a bit of a grunt.

Dinner was quite a bit quieter than normal. After she had finished, Sara got up from the table without a word, picking up her bowl and Nick's and walking over to the sink.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet." Nick protested.

Sara shot him a glare from the sink where she washed the remnants of Nick's chili down the disposal. She then turned and headed down the hallway into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Nick just sat there with his mouth hanging open, not quite sure how to correct the fact that it appeared that he was going to be sleeping on the sofa. He let out a sigh and as he muttered under his breath, he began cleaning the kitchen, hoping that by the time he was done, enough time would have passed that Sara would at least let him into the bedroom.

He tentatively tapped on the bedroom door, cracking it open and poking his head in before stepping inside.

Sara was already in bed, hugging her pillow.

Nick quickly got ready for bed and slipped in under the covers next to her.

Sara moved towards the edge of the bed.

Nick let out a frustrated sigh. "Honey, I'm sorry. I'm not sure exactly what I did this time, but I really am sorry." He edged closer to her and put his hand on her waist.

Sara rolled onto her back and looked up at him, her furrowed brow evident in the dim light filtering through the window blinds. "I just want you to love me for more than just my boobs."

If she hadn't been so serious, Nick would have laughed. Instead he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sara, I love all of you, but if I said your elbow turns me on as much as your breasts I'd be lying."

She pursed her lips together. "But I don't want to be a sex object."

Nick knew that whatever he said at this point he would have to carefully consider or he might still be sleeping on the couch. "Baby, no matter what you do you're sexy to me. You're the most brilliant woman I know and that turns me on too. I'm sorry if you don't always want to be sexy; to me you just are."

"So you're saying that it's my fault that your hormones are in overdrive most of the time." Sara loved Nick, but it seemed that whenever they were together, he was constantly affectionate, and sometimes she felt a bit smothered.

Nick let out a deep sigh and rolled away from her and lay on his back. "I can't win here. If I tell you that it's not your fault, you'll complain that I must not find you attractive, which is not true. If I say that it is your fault, you'll complain that men just can't control themselves ." He glanced over at Sara who had a thoughtful expression on her face. "The fact is, honey, I'm horny as hell and I want you."

For some reason, it was his honesty that made Sara giggle. She scooted over towards Nick and kissed him, softly at first and then more insistently as he deepened the kiss between them.

Some time later, they lay spooned together feeling sated and sleepy.

"Sorry, baby." There was a hint of amusement in Sara's voice.

"Oh, Sara." Nick wrinkled his nose and lifted the covers, waving them up and down to try and clear the air. "I told you we shouldn't have had chili."

_**The End**_


End file.
